


Wyatt’s First Year

by MoonCat163



Series: The Power of Three [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Gifts from the Power Stone, Infinity Stones, Loki’s child, Reader Insert, baby in space, no y/n, space saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCat163/pseuds/MoonCat163
Summary: Loki is gone, doing his own thing after leaving you behind when a bounty hunter catches up with him.A few weeks pass, and you get some unexpected news.Loki’s child is growing inside of you and there’s no way to contact him.There is no choice but to go through this alone, with Exxo’s help.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: The Power of Three [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760221
Kudos: 33





	Wyatt’s First Year

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to try to update this with short adventures; I hope you enjoy them.
> 
> As always, comments and questions are welcome. :-)

“Ow, ow.”

You winced while trying to get comfortable in your chair on the bridge of your ship. Loki’s child was running out of real estate and let you know, frequently. A well timed, or lucky, kick would knock the breath from you so that you almost doubled over in reaction. 

Your kidneys weren’t off limits either, making it so that you would have to leave the bridge, sometimes at a critical moment, forcing you to let Exxo take over. She kept urging you to rest in your stateroom, because she had no desire to help deliver the baby, especially not on the bridge. 

Exxo had found two healers who were willing to stay on the  _ Corsair,  _ and you welcomed them. As the delivery date grew closer, you were grateful to have them there, even though you didn’t take their advice to rest when you could. 

When you suffered from swollen ankles and sleeplessness, you ignored the first mate’s baleful stare. You were just getting the hang of this bounty-hunting business and didn’t want to lose any momentum. 

You were also determined to ensure that your crew was paid properly, since the previous captain had made a habit of keeping most credits for himself. In the few months that you’d been captain, you had managed to give them back-pay, earning their loyalty. 

Now that a steady flow of units was coming in, you didn’t want to leave Exxo with all the work of finding new bounties or tracking down the criminals. You trusted her implicitly, but didn’t want to overburden her. 

“Kepptinn,” Exxo started, her face once again showing her frustration with you. “I  _ beg _ you,  _ please-“ _

You started to brush her off, but the baby kicked again, and after you’d caught your breath, you realized that something was different this time. The small of your back started to hurt, so you stood slowly to take a few steps, hoping to walk it off. 

She and the others on the bridge watched anxiously, ready to catch you if your legs buckled. 

“Exxo,” you paused to grip the back of the captain’s chair. “I think-“

She started swearing in nine languages, causing you to laugh breathlessly at her, until you got another kick that made you nauseous. 

“Back to your stateroom!”

— —

Childbirth in space was somewhat different than that on Earth, or so you thought, since you didn’t have any previous experience with it, just health courses in school or dramatizations on TV or movies. You knew that it could be incredibly painful if one didn’t have the right drugs, and by the time you got back to your stateroom, you were ready for those drugs. 

Mareom and Lorry, the healers, had been forewarned and were ready for you. They helped you into a comfortable gown, then steered you away from the bed in order to keep you walking. 

“I need to lay down,” you protested. “I’m going to fall.”

“We have you, Kepptinn,” Mareom assured you, her voice soothing. “It won’t be long now.”

It felt like an eternity later when they finally let you lie down. By that time, you felt exhausted even though you had quite a way to go until your part in this task was done. 

Lorry brought you a glass with a cool liquid, which you drank without questioning her. After that, while you could still feel some pain, it wasn’t as bad as you expected. You suspected that Lorry had given you something, but also trusted that the baby wouldn’t be harmed. 

Finally, hours later, the head count on the  _ Corsair  _ increased by one. You laid back on your pillows, catching your breath while Lorry attended to you and Mareom attended to the baby. 

“A boy,” Mareom told you softly while she worked. 

You wiped fresh tears while waiting for her to hand your son to you. It was several minutes before you suspected that something was wrong. 

“He’s not crying! Why isn’t he-“

Lorry kept you from sitting up so that you could see what was happening. You shoved at her arms, reaching for the bundle that Mareom held. 

_ “Give him here!” _

Before you could truly panic, you heard the sweetest sound: your son let out a demanding wail while two tiny fists emerged from the warm blanket. Mareom handed him to you, tsking when you pulled the blanket open to inspect him. 

“He has all ten fingers and toes, Kepptinn,” she assured you. “And strong lungs to go with them.”

You nodded while you laid him on your chest to allow your warmth and heartbeat to soothe him. He gave little whimpers before finally settling down. 

“Have you considered a name yet?” Lorry asked.

“Wyatt.”

“That’s a fine name,” Mareom remarked, nodding. 

“Thank you both,” you murmured. 

“Rest now,” Mareom told you. “He will be hungry soon.”

— — —

A week passed before the two healers let you get out of bed for longer than a half hour. You recovered well, and adjusted quickly to the demands of your son. He cried only when hungry or needed changing, so you considered yourself lucky. 

His hair was dark like his father’s, making you wonder how Loki would react if he knew he’d left you with his son. That thought always made you shrug slightly. Neither of you had ever made a commitment to the other, although you would have been content to stay with Loki for the rest of your life. 

You grew to love the unpredictable prince during the year when you both were on the run from Tony Stark, Thor and SHIELD, after you had stolen him from Avengers Tower. Once you were strong enough to actually teleport off-planet with him, the pressure to keep moving was gone, letting you actually enjoy seeing new places and beings. 

You also enjoyed each other. Now he was gone, and you would make sure that his son, no,  _ your _ son, would lack for nothing. 

— —

Three weeks later, you were anxious to get back to the bridge of your ship. You even went so far as to bring your infant with you, but Exxo had sternly pointed to the door and ordered you back to your stateroom. 

By the time you got back to your bed, you were secretly glad that she’d done so, because you were exhausted. Once the baby was fed, you laid down beside him and slept until he woke and started squirming. 

It took several more weeks until you were able to go to the bridge for status reports and to confer with Exxo. Of course, you brought Wyatt with you, and let the crew take a peek at him while you made sure that the ship was running smoothly. 

There wasn’t much that Exxo couldn’t handle, so you would only go to the bridge every few days, while Exxo would stop by the stateroom daily to give her report.

“Exxo, I want you to know that I greatly appreciate you,” you told her, when Wyatt was six months old. “I couldn’t do any of this without you, and the rest of the crew.”

“Thank you, Kepptinn,” she replied, softly. “I wish I could say that any of my former captains treated me, and us, half as well as you do. 

You were both at the table, where there was a tray of food and sliced fruit. Wyatt was asleep in the crook of your arm, but you were loath to put him down. You were likely spoiling him, but that was alright with you.

“May I?” Exxo asked. “Then you can eat.”

“Sure.” 

The transfer to her arms didn’t rouse him in the slightest, causing you to smile. You poured wine for you both, before beginning to eat. 

“Do you think…” her voice trailed off. 

“What?”

“I just wondered if he would have your gifts, or even Loki’s,” she commented. “If so, he would be powerful.”

You had thought about that very thing, almost daily. When you’d first met Loki in Alaska, you knew there was something about him that he kept deeply hidden. During the year you were outrunning Tony, he had used his magic, which surprised you somewhat. His magic, or seidr, was nothing like the illusionists you had seen on TV; this was real magic, the kind that fairytales were made of. 

However, you sensed something else, seeing as the magic was no big deal to him. He used it sparingly, but otherwise it was not something that he tried to hide. There was something else, something more dangerous, and you knew instinctively that you shouldn’t pry into that or even try to read his mind. 

“Yes, he would be,” you replied. 

“It’s too bad that his father isn’t here, he could help you train Wyatt.”

“Let’s not talk about Loki, alright?” You asked. 

“You do know that he will fall into your lap, whether by accident or design, right?” She continued. “When the time is right.”

“Yes, and I will make him pay for what he did.”

— — 

As he grew, Wyatt was a constant presence on the bridge, sitting on your lap and watching the forward screen in fascination. No one minded, really, since he kept everyone entertained with his childish delight. 

He was trying to walk, and grew frustrated when his legs wouldn’t cooperate. So he would hold onto furniture in order to make his way around, then would grin widely when you made a big deal of it. 

He also had a few teeth, which he used to nip whoever happened to be holding him, especially when he wanted down. When it came to food, he wasn’t picky at all, although he leaned toward liking fruits and vegetables over other items. He took after his father though when it came to sweets: given the choice between food or a cookie, the cookie won out every time. 

Before Wyatt reached his first birthday, Exxo found a babysitter for him, someone who could be trusted. You touched Emmi’s mind, somewhat startled that she didn’t fight the intrusion. After you’d given her a nod of approval, Exxo brought her onboard on a trial basis. If things didn’t work out, she would be taken back to her home, or wherever she wanted to go. 

At first, Wyatt didn’t want you to leave, and cried after you, but Emmi distracted him, and soon he was happy with her. After a couple of weeks, he barely noticed when you left. 

You checked in via the video screen, just to reassure yourself that he wasn’t unduly stressed. Emmi assured you that everything was fine; she had brought teaching games for him to play with, and he really liked them. 

While he was small, you wouldn’t leave the ship at all when you had to dock for repairs or to buy foodstuffs. Other than the ones who were loading the ship, no one was allowed onboard, but even they were restricted to the cargo hold. Any doors or corridors leading away from the hold were locked and monitored closely. 

There had been an incident once, just after Wyatt was born. One person from a loading crew decided to wander the ship, wanting to get a glimpse of “Kepptinn.” Exxo, who always stayed onboard with you, saw him on a security camera and wasted no time getting him back where he belonged, then lodged a complaint with the dockmaster.

While the trespasser didn’t get near your stateroom, you were concerned enough to appear on the dock, mask in place and visor glowing purple to make the point that the next intruder on your ship would never make it off alive. Your desire to protect Wyatt made you more aggressive than you normally would be. 

The dockmaster assured you and Exxo that the issue would be dealt with, and that nothing like that would happen again. You’d left it at that, confident that no one else would risk trying to gain access to the  _ Corsair _ again. It also didn’t hurt that it was widely known that the Ravagers and Stakar Ogord had a keen interest in you, and had put word out that any transgression toward you would be a transgression toward  _ them.  _ There weren’t many who would fly in the face of such protection. 

— —

You were on the bridge when Emmi initiated a vid from your stateroom. 

“Emmi? Is something wrong?”

“Wyatt-“

Before she could finish, you teleported to your son, thinking that something had happened. You weren’t expecting what Emmi and Wyatt had to show you. 

“Mama!” Wyatt yelled excitedly, before tottering steadily toward you as fast as his little legs would carry him. 

“My sweet pea,” you laughed and scooped him up to plant tickling kisses on his neck and ears. 

He shrieked with laughter, then grabbed a double handful of your hair. His grip was so strong that it felt like he had yanked it out by the roots, so you carefully disengaged his hands. 

Wyatt struggled to get down so that he could test his new mobility. After you put him back on the floor, you had to rub your head to soothe your scalp. This was the first time that he’d exhibited anything unusual, and you speculated that he would likely have Loki’s strength, at least partially. 

Two firsts in one day: saying ‘mama’ while taking his first unaided steps. In the back of your mind, you wished that Loki would have been there. With the thought of him, doubt crept in. Would he acknowledge his son? Would he be proud of him?

You watched Wyatt while he continued to practice his walking, then when he turned toward you for reassurance, you clapped your hands, which encouraged him even more. 

When you sat on the floor, he decided that he’d done enough and climbed into your lap. You hugged him close while gently kissing the top of his head. 

“I love you,” you murmured, while nuzzling gently at his cheek. 

“Wuv you,” he responded. “Mama.”


End file.
